


Easter Fun

by Lets_be_nerds



Category: Calzona - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Easter, F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_be_nerds/pseuds/Lets_be_nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calzona Easter one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Fun

Callie pushes open the sort of heavy brown door that leads to the bathroom. She enters to find a blonde putting on what seems to be a fluffy white Easter bunny costume with a bright pink bow.

"Arizona?" Callie says trying not to laugh at the blonde, " Why are dressed as a Big fluffy bunny?" 

" It's for the Peds Easter thing. Karev and everyone else refused to it, So I took one for the team." Arizona says adjusting the costume.

"You look ridiculous " Callie jokes.

" Yeah yeah, And could you get this for me?" Arizona says gesturing to the zipper.

Callie nods and walks over to the blonde, and begins to tug at the stuck zipper.

" Does it really look that funny on me? I mean I think I pull it off, Maybe even make it look sexy." The blonde says well making flirty faces into the mirror.

" Ah yes, I bet tons of people have sex dreams about a girl in a bunny costume." Callie says sarcastically. The zipper finally goes up all the way.

Arizona turns to Callie , " Oh come on, You know I look pretty good in this, And I bet that if we were still together you'd probably try to hop on this." 

Callie giggles a little and gives a hint of a smile.  
Slowly Arizona leans in and kisses Callie softly. Callie quickly pulls away.  
"What are doing?! " She asks backing a way a little.

"Just having a little holiday fun" Arizona says walking closer to Callie.

"We can't do this. We broke up. And I have Penny, Who would die if she heard about this. And this will only make things very complicated!" Callie says not really sure what to do next.

" It doesn't have to mean anything. Just a little fun for old times sake." The blonde says kissing her again tenderly.  
Callie kisses back , getting a little bit more intense. Arizona carefully turns them around and sits Callie on the sink, Not breaking their kiss. 

" I uh, I don't have that much time before I have to get to a surgery " Callie let out in a gasp.

" Then I'll just have to make you cum quickly" Arizona says removing Callie's pants.

She places her lips just above Callie's knee and slowly starts to kiss her moving upwards towards her inner thigh. She gently bites the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and Callie let's out a little moan . Arizona smirks a little before moving a little closer and slowly starting to lick her clit. She moves her tongue in circular motions around Callie's labia.  
Callie starts to moan more running her fingers through Arizona's hair, " oh god" She lets out in a short breathe.  
Arizona pushes a little harder with her tongue as she licks her clit in steady motions,  
" I think I'm gonna cum" Callie let's out in a moan.  
She finally cums and Arizona smiles and licks her lips getting up.  
Callie hops off the sink at picks up her pants.

Arizona kisses Callie one last time before picking up the costume head a walking over to the door , "That was an egg-cellent , I hope to do it more often " She says smirking before leaving the bathroom.


End file.
